Family Strife
by ItsObviousteaboy
Summary: Chryed AU!. I know that Syed has just finished with Christian : , but this is my take on their future and their family. Enjoy and reveiw please - Thank you! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME...
1. The ClarkeMasood Household

**Title: **The Clarke-Masood Household  
**Fandom: **Eastenders  
**Pairing: **Christian/Syed CHRYED  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Christian and Syed's family life with a few twists thrown in the mix…  
**Author's note: **All chapters have been updated and are now (Hopefully) eaiser to understand Remember to review!

The man in the dark grey suit dropped his briefcase in the hallway with a sigh of relief – it had been a long day. Firstly the new temp had order double the amount of coriander than asked (and left it outside in the pouring rain!) so; needless to say the owner of Masala Queen was very unimpressed. Then he was called into a meeting with his other business associates to discuss the boring details of finances and tax returns – during his lunch break. Finally to finish off the day, his car broke down on the motorway and he had to be towed home, whist sitting in the cab of a rundown, greasy lorry. Nice.

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of dinner bubbling away in the kitchen – smelt great, he noted. He hung up his jacket on the coat stand to his left, and walked along the hallway into an open plan living space. There Christian sat, flicking through the T.V channels, huddled up in a tomb of blankets and engulfed by a mountain of tissues, coughing with the press of each button.

"Hello superman, - how are you feeling? Still got that fever, hey?" Syed asked feeling the older mans forehead and looking over him attentively.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright" his speech was stopped by a vicious sneeze "How was work?"

"Well, what do you expect with Lucy working as a temp?"

"That bad, eh?"

"No, worse" this cause Christian to dissolve into a fit of giggles, which in turn lead to a fit of coughing and spluttering all over the sofa. Syed rubbed his back.

"I'm just kidding she's OK really – I just miss working with _you_ – Oh well, I'll live" he said clutching his hand to his chest dramatically, and began picking up the tissues.

"Sorry about this, I'll be back on my feet soon, and everything will be back to normal." Christian said, a smile infecting his face.

"Everything?" Syed inquired innocently.

"Everything!" Christian promise sent shivers though his lover's spine, he yearned to be close to him again, to be able to touch him, and hold him – to be touched by him.

The cold winter months had gotten to Christian and he had been ill for five days – far too long in Syed's opinion.

He pushed Christian's feet off the second cushion of the sofa they were resting on, and scooted up next to him, resting his head on the muscular man's chest. Whist kicking his shoes off – Christian draped an arm around Syed's shoulder.

"Honestly! When did we get so domestic?" Syed wondered.

"When we decided to have kids, Sy!" and as if on queue the three Clarke-Massood children stumbled in followed by Auntie Jane…


	2. Sebastian's Story

**Title: **Sebastian's Story  
**Fandom: **Eastenders  
**Pairing: **Christian/Syed CHRYED  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Christian and Syed want to start a family but is it a smooth ride, especially considering their 'circumstances'…  
**Author's note: **All chapters have been updated and are now (Hopefully) easier to understand. Remember to review!

"Hang up your coat, Go and put your shoes away Babes." Jane entered the living room happily.

"Hey, lovies." She said crossing over to hug Syed.

"How was work?" Syed grunted.

"Hmmm…" she frowned "and how are you?" she asked sitting down on the recliner opposite them.

"I'm OK I suppose – how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks – Oh, and just to warn you Seb does have homework, so if he says he doesn't he's lying." Jane stated with a chuckle.

"Jane!" The young boy whined as he entered the living room.

"Hey Sebastian, how was school?" Syed asked getting up to check on their dinner.

"OK." he said looking away.

"Sebastian?" Syed pressed – his son had been getting into trouble at his new school – getting stick because he had two dads. Of course Christian had been to see the headmaster before – numerous times – but the bulling had continued. That was the one thing that Christian strived to provide for Sebastian a loving home and a relaxed life.

Sebastian had been adopted by Christian and Syed when he was seven years old, he was abused as a young child by his birth parents and as a result spent many years in care homes and temporary foster homes. Christian had first propersitioned Syed with the idea if adopting a child whilst looking around for their first flat together, although they both lived above Ian's chip shop Syed wanted a new life and a fresh start with Christian.

X

"…and this is the last room, it can be used as a study or reconstructed to be part of an ensuite, although the owner did say she was leaving the bed." The estate agent smiled broadly as Syed looked around the room taking in the Victorian décor as Christian did the same.

"Can you give us a minute alone please? You know - just to chat?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll be in the kitchen if I'm needed." she hummed merrily as she left the room.

"Well? What do you think?" Christian asked, Syed was impressed – the house was beautifully decorated, as they didn't have a large budget, so they were wary of decorating costs. Syed had wondered when the car pulled outside of the house, why it was in fact a house, and not a block of flats, there were only two of them after all, so the need for three bedrooms and a large garden was irrelevant.

"It's great, but don't you think it's a bit big?" a smile crossed the older man's face.

"Yeah, but that's my point… I-I wanted to ask you something." Christian looked down at the polished floor and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as if to calm himself. "You know how much I love you, well; I want us to be a proper family. Sy, I want us to have kids." Christian blushed and looked at Syed cautiously.

"Adoption?" Syed questioned.

"Oh you don't want to; I'm sorry, forget about it, it was just a stupid idea." Christian's change in expression was heart crushing, as his eyes began to fill up with tears Syed rushed to his side.

"No, no it wasn't that! I mean, I do want to have kids. I just wasn't sure if you meant adoption or what…" Christian dried the tears from his face as a small smile spread over his face.

"So we can adopt? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything." he said carefully as Syed looked lovingly into the deep green pools that intrigued and enticed him.

"Yeah, of course we can, I've been thinking about it for a while too, actually." Christian hugged his lover with all of his force he thought possible, and more. Planting kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

"I love you! Love you! Love you! Love you – I promise you will not regret this, Oh Sy, were gonna be a proper family!"

"Yeah, together forever" he smiled pulling Christian into his embrace and kissing him gently, running his hands up from his lover back to the base of his neck. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too, Sy."

Two weeks later, they had contacted many adoption agencies, most of which they had been rejected by because of their sexuality, as most agencies preferred to place children with a mother and a father. This outraged Christian and Syed sat back watching Christian become engulfed in a constant cycle of rejection, which irritated him to no end. One day a few months later before Easter Sunday Syed received a phone call from the agency concerning a young boy, who had been in care for a number of years. Christian and Syed visited the care home the next morning.

The boy they met was called Sebastian. He was a sad-looking, blue eyed, blonde haired boy and he had instantly caused the couples' heart to melt. They had both taken the rest of the day off work to spend it with Sebastian, he dint talk much but he said little tings – like how he enjoyed playing football and painting. Syed then told him a story from his younger years concerning a certain painting being destroyed by a certain boyfriend. Christian couldn't help but giggle,

"Accidents happen." He feigned innocence "and as I recall YOU pushed ME, therefore it was your fault" he stated as if it was obvious.

Later, Christian and Sebastian were in the small garden at the back of the house playing football, as Syed was needed inside for something. Sebastian was very good at football, he had scored nine penalties in the space of three minutes – or maybe Christian was really bad at being a goalie. The little boy ran around the garden full of glee, happiness glowed from him like a star on the darkest and coldest of winter nights. When it was time for the pair to leave they got into their car, Sebastian ran towards them as fast as he could.

"You will come back and see me again, wont you?" the child pleaded, Syed knew in that moment that he had made the right decision.

"Of course we will, mate." Christian said crouching down to the child's level and ruffling his hair. "How about next time we go out for the day?" the child's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Yeah of course, me and Syed always keep our promises, Seb. Don't we Sy."

"Yeah! Of course." He said ensuring the young boy. The child's eyes exploded with delight, Seb, he had a nickname! No one had ever cared for him enough to give him an alternative name – accept his parents but he didn't like those names much… Christian was taken aback, Sebastian's force was so great it nearly knocked him off his feet as the small child launched himself at Christian, hugging him ferociously, mustering up all of the force he possibly could. When he finally pulled back Syed saw him whisper something in Christian's ear making his partner's mouth drop open in elation and then transform into a grin. Sebastian then walked back to the house accompanied by his care worker.

As Christian got back into the car and shut the door, Syed enquired "What was that about?" looking over his partners face, smiling at his expression.

"He said he doesn't mind having two daddies." Christian explained grinning. He held Syed's hand. "Sy, I think that we should foster Sebastian."

"I already beat you to it." Christian's puzzled expression caused Syed to snigger; he kissed his lover's mouth slowly. "Whilst he was showing you how to actually take a penalty, I sorted some stuff out with the social worker – she says that he can come home with us in three weeks! Three weeks Christian!" Christian looked straight ahead processing this information.

"Syed." he breathed

"Yeah?"

"You're bloody amazing!" he cried, pushing Syed back into his care seat kissing him passionately. The kiss deepened and Christian's hand travelled up Syed's thigh.

"Hey! Can't you want till we get home?" He said batting Christian's hand away.

"Can you drive fast enough?" Christian retorted grinning uncontrollably…


	3. Belle's Tragedy

**Title: **Belle's Tragedy  
**Fandom: **Eastenders  
**Pairing: **Christian/Syed CHRYED  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Belle was just a baby – it wasn't fair! Enter Christian and Syed…  
**Author's note: **All chapters have been updated and are now (Hopefully) eaiser to understand and Remember to review!

"Well, I just go and serve up dinner then." Jane made a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"Listen Abbu, I don't really care about the kids anymore – they're just idiots so I tend to ignore them, and besides Uncle Tamwar says he'll teach me some karate if I need it." Sebastian got up and did some leg kicks and harsh punches aimed at thin air. Syed rolled his eyes Tambo was taking up Karate as a way of meeting new people and gaining confidence, much to their mothers' delight.

Syed stopped – he hadn't seen his mother in a long time… his thoughts were quickly interrupted. "Chill out Sy, stop pestering the boy." Christian said weakly getting up from his cosy seat on the sofa to go and help his sister, who looked as though one false move and she would drop the dangerous amount of plates she was juggling.

"DADDDDYYY!" There came a loud cry as a small but powerful force hit his legs.

"DADDY! Daddy! You'll never guess whats I dids today!" the small child squealed, wrapping her arms around her father, a toothy-grin spreading across her freckly face.

"I dunno sweetheart, what did you do today?" Christian asked inquisitively prising his daughter away from his legs and picking her up, balancing her on his side.

She was a gorgeous little girl, her red hair hung in ringlets around her chubby, smiley face, and she wore a pink summer dress with a lamb on the front, and smart black shoes, which accommodated her pink woollen socks – although she was small for her age (four – and a half Christian was constantly reminded by Belle) she was surprisingly strong.

"Weeeellllllll" Belle said gearing up and dragging it out "After-Janey-picked-me-up-from-school-we-wents-to-the-parks-and-Janey-was-pushing-me-on-the-swings-but-thens-she-had-to-gos-and-check-on-Nicky-and-I" she paused for a breath.

"-I-was-bending-and-stretching-my-legs-likes-you-showeds-me-and-I-wents-ups-and-down-really-fast-and-then-I-kickeds-off-the-floor-and-I-went-really-fast-through-the-airs-and-landeds-at-the-edge-of-the-sandspit!" she cried now panting slightly, a huge Cheshire-cat grin on her face, and that was when Christian noticed her scuffed up knees. Christian smiled Belle was always a bit of a trouble maker and a daredevil at them same time, even when she was born. When she was old enough to crawl and sometimes stand up, she tried to escape her wooden prison constantly (her _crib _to others), and playpen.

Belle became part of the Clarke-Massood family through tragedy. Belle's mother, also named Belle had recently been widowed, as her husband was killed by a rouge missile attack whilst serving as a soldier in Iraq, just one month before Belle was due to give birth and as a result Belle went into early labour and unfortunately died due to complications on the operating table. There was nothing that the doctors could do.

Syed and Christian had put in another adoption application about a year after Sebastian had moved in with them, and although they were a very happy family they still wanted to expand the family by having another child.

On the night of Belle's death, the social services searched for any remaining family members, but it seemed as though Belle had been disowned by the majority of the family through her marriage to Paul – her late husband. The social services then contacted the adoption agency, and they searched for a family who they thought would be suitable for Belle, they considered numerous families before choosing one – The Clarke-Massood Family – they seemed like the obvious choice as they too lived in Walford and the baby had been born in Walford general. They had also been the adoptees of one of the agency's former children Sebastian King.

On arriving at the hospital a week after the Baby had been born, Christian and Syed held hands whilst Sebastian approached the glass intensive care unit.

"Say hello to your new sister Seb." Syed breathed and squeezing his partners hand and praying to Allah that he would like her. Sebastian said nothing.

"Are you OK Seb?"

"What's her name?" Sebastian whispered as if not to wake her, one hand pressed against the glass which encased his fragile little sister.

"Belle."

"Why Dad?" Sebastian asked looking over at Christian, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Her mother was called Belle, Do you like her?" Christian held his breath; he hoped that Sebastian liked her.

"Yes, of course, of course I do, she's beautiful. When can she come home, Abbu?" Syed smiled.

"We don't know yet, but hopefully it will be soon." Sebastian smiled and returned to look at Belle. Christian turned to Syed and lightly kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" Syed chimed.

"Do I need a reason – I love you babe – I love our family."

"I love you too." Syed murmured against Christian's lips, turning back to their son.

"So kiddo, how about we get you home – we've got work to do - after all you don't want your little sister sleeping in an the office room do you?" Sebastian shook his head and yawned.

"Come on everyone, time to go home." Christian said ushering his family out of the small room.

"Thanks Dad and thanks Abbu." Christian put one arm around his son and entwined fingers with Syed using his other hand whilst walking through the hospital's car park to find their car.

"No need to thank us Seb."

_No need at all._


	4. Naughty Nicolas?

**Title: **Naughty Nicolas?  
**Fandom: **Eastenders  
**Pairing: **Christian/Syed CHRYED  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **How Nicky came to be part of the Clarke-Masood family. (Heheh - that rhymes :D)  
**Author's note: **OMG I am soooo sorry guys, I haven't updated this story in ages! But I have gone back and improved all the chapters slightly :) Hugs and Big Chocolate Chip cookies, ItsObviousteaboy xxx

"Nicky, can you get down here now and help set the table please…NOW NICKY!" Syed bellowed up the stairs holding on the banister – something caught his eye – Nicky's school tie. Syed sighed as he picked it up.

_Our house is overrun by kids! _He thought as he wondered back to the living room – it was true, his home really was overrun by kids, not that he minded. Belle's finger-paintings decorated the hallway and her giant _Cindy Dreamhouse_ had taken over the far side of the living room and Nicky's drum kit and keyboard occupied the other half. Sebastian was a keen artist and enjoyed going into the garden and sketching the colourful flowers – Belle's choices of pansies and sunflowers of course! His artwork was hung proudly on the kitchen notice board and a gorgeous picture of a bunch of daisies was the centrepiece of the living room. For this Syed was thankful, before he and Christian had adopted Sebastian the space had been occupied by the awful print that Christian kept from his flat.

The image of orange and red men holding hands, Syed always thought that this represented Christian, in with a big crowd but somehow always alone – until he met Syed, throwing out the print symbolized that it was a fresh start for both of them. Syed loved Christian, he would never leave him.

"What? Syed?" The teenager appeared at the top of the banister, and Syed was nowhere in sight.

"What do you want? I'm playing cod!" he said entering the living room glaring at Syed.

Syed laughed "Your playing what?" crossing over to sit with Christian.

"Call of Duty Modern warfare two, duh." He said as if it was obvious, Christian glanced over at Nicky giving him a warning look. Nicky dropped the attitude immediately.

"It's a new game – for my x-box - I got it when I went shopping with Fearne last weekend." He smiled looking down in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Ah yes, the mysterious girlfriend. So, when do we get to meet her?" Christian teased, Nicky had always insisted that they were just friends, but the noises from his bedroom, when they thought he was out, somehow convinced him otherwise.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Nicky whined, his blush deepening. Christian let this slide – he would tell him one day.

"Can you set the table please, Nicky." Syed backtracked; Nicky rolled his eyes at Syed's imperative and sauntered off to the kitchen to collect the cutlery.

Nicolas Orsino wasn't technically a Clarke-Masood kid, but he was treated like one – and defiantly acted like one. Nicolas Orsino was the son of Winston and Clarisse Orsino, a pair of Masala Queen's most dedicated customers. Winston and Clarisse often threw large parties and conventions, which they needed catering for. One evening after a party to commemorate the union of two businesses, which they were patrons for, Syed was clearing away.

"Ah, Syed! The food was marvellous as always, thanks again."

"No problem, Mrs Orsino." Syed smiled.

"Oh, how many times young man, call me Clarisse!" Syed smiled again in understanding.

"Yesh, we needed a good p-party after what happened…" Winston interrupted slurring slightly from the port and whiskey. He was a large, bald man with rosy cheeks and a crooked smile but not the sort to make you feel nervous or uncomfortable, but the kind which might have made him rather charming in his younger years. Dressed in immaculately in Armani suits and perfectly polished shoes, he pulled a chair out from under the table Syed was cleaning away, and plonked himself down, gesturing to his wife to do the same.

"Kidss thesse dayss, eh? They were sseen and not heared when I was growing up. Got any little oness your sself Ssyed?" Syed bit his lip, not many clients knew about Christian, Sebastian or Belle.

"Um, yeah a boy and a girl."

"A proper little nuclear family than?" Clarisse chimed. Syed chuckled under his breath.

"Not quite." Praying that the questions about his family would drop.

"Yesh, Yesh, as I was ssaying, Nicolass is consstantly prating about thesse dayss, it drives uss to the brink – late nightss, partiess, ridiculouss mussic – he'ss out when he'ss ssixteen!"

"What do you mean?" Wide-eyed Syed was shocked, he couldn't imagine kicking out Belle or Sebastian just because they pissed about a bit, and acted like the average teenager.

"Dissresspect getss you nowhere in life, he musst learn."

"Well, I… If you need a bit of space… He could stay with me for a bit? Give everyone a chance to cool down?" Syed couldn't believe he has just offered up his family home to a supposedly raving mad teenager, who he had never met. Winston looked to his wife and as to contemplate this for a moment.

"Clarisse darling, over here for a minute." They waltzed over to the other side of the room. They returned to the table a few moments later.

"Well, Syed if you are sure, we wouldn't want to impo…" He cut Clarisse off.

"I'm sure, please let me help, you've done so much for my business, call it even?" Syed stuck out his hand to shake Winston's, his brutish hand crept out cautiously, they shook on it.

The next few weeks past in a blur, Nicolas being dropped off by his nanny at the house, the family meeting him, staying in his room for weeks, his extraordinarily loud 'music', but it was Belle who eventually won him round, her big fluttering eyelashes, gappy smile and the constant delighted squeal of "NICKY!", had stole his heart and he loved his new little sister. Sebastian and Nicky found mutual ground in the form of a constant tennis competition on the Wii. As the weeks past the family bond grew, and soon outsiders couldn't tell that none of them were related.

Syed loved his family and they loved him. Sure, it wasn't nuclear or perfect, but it was his, a real family.

The Clarke-Masood Family.

**Sooo, what dids you think? Rate and I will love you forever! I decided to do a poll to see what you guys wanted the next chapeter to be on... **

**Option 1 - a peek at everyday family life...with a twist...**

**or**

**Option 2 - A drama, which could prove positive or negative for those involved...(Duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff!)**


End file.
